


Медсестра

by Catwolf



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Horror, Monsters, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Она хорошая медсестра. И знает, что делает.





	Медсестра

Из больничного коридора послышались шаги.  
Медленные. Неуверенные. Казалось, человек не знает, куда идти, и раз за разом останавливается, чтобы осмотреться.  
Энни вздохнула и открыла дверь сестринского поста. Опять кто-то из психиатрических больных покинул ночью палату и бродит по коридорам.  
Непорядок. Он может забрести куда-то, куда пациентам заходить не положено. Или напугать других больных.  
Необходимо остановить его и вернуть в палату.  
Открыв стоящую на её столе жестяную коробку, Энни достала шприц. Убедилась, что он полон, поршень работает, игла остра.  
Она хорошая медсестра. Всегда всё готовит заранее, кипятит шприцы и иголки, чтобы простерилизовать. И шприц с успокоительным у неё на столе лежит всегда – на случай такого вот больного, которому взбредёт в голову шастать ночью по коридорам.  
Не в первый и не в последний раз. Она знает, что делает. Это её работа.  
Держа наготове шприц, Энни покинула сестринский пост и завернула за угол – в тот коридор, из которого доносились шаги.  
Ну конечно, вон он. Мужчина лет тридцати. Во взгляде страх и настороженность – не иначе, обострение. Надо будет утром сказать доктору.  
Ещё и в руках какая-то длинная палка с торчащими из неё гвоздями; наизготовку, как оружие. Выходит, особо опасен.  
Ничего. Сейчас она успокоит словами его бдительность, сделает ему укол, а утром этого несчастного запрут в комнате для буйных. Той, которая с мягкими стенами.  
Энни не боится. Ей не привыкать.  
\- Не двигайтесь, - сказала она, медленно приближаясь к мужчине. – Я вам не враг. И из этой больницы вам всё равно не сбежать. Давайте я сделаю вам укол – не волнуйтесь, просто витамины и лёгкое успокоительное, – а потом провожу в палату. И пожалуйста, отдайте мне эту ужасную палку. Я боюсь, что вы ею себя покалечите.  
Мужчина сперва сделал движение, будто собирался замахнуться палкой на Энни, и она уже начала прикидывать, как увернётся, отберёт его самодельное оружие и ловко всадит в предплечье шприц, как вдруг больной развернулся и бросился бежать.  
Энни сперва думала попытаться его догнать, но потом пришла к выводу, что бегает он всё равно быстрее и незачем ей гоняться за ним по всем коридорам.  
Ничего. Покинуть здание больницы ему всё равно не удастся. И рано или поздно его остановит или Энни, или любая другая медсестра.  
Успокоившись, Энни решила вернуться на пост. Она хорошая медсестра. Она сделала всё, что могла.  
  


***

Запыхавшись от быстрого бега, Джейсон остановился, опёрся рукой о стену с грязными липкими разводами и попытался отдышаться. Палку с гвоздями – своё единственное и не слишком надёжное оружие – он по-прежнему сжимал в другой руке.  
Надо найти пистолет. Или хотя бы нож. Топор. Что угодно, что лучше этой дурацкой палки и способно защитить от…  
От безликих монстров в окровавленных медсестринских халатах, двигающихся так, будто в их конечностях переломаны все кости, и пришёптывающих что-то неразборчивое.  
Тех тварей, что на улицах, ему удавалось уложить палкой. Но потом они начали падать прямо с неба, Джейсон решил спрятаться в ближайшем здании – которым оказалась эта проклятая больница…  
Входная дверь, которую он сам же и захлопнул, больше не открывается. Первой медсестре, которую он встретил в больнице, удалось воткнуть в него шприц, и Джейсон до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал парализующее ощущение, поднимающееся от ступней. Не окажись у него в кармане аптечка со спасительным антидотом, через пару минут он стал бы полностью беспомощным… и кто знает, что эти твари сделали бы с ним тогда.  
С беспомощным. Парализованным. Остающимся в сознании.  
Джейсон вздрогнул, представив этот кошмар и вспомнив не менее кошмарных монструозных медсестёр, выпрямился и быстрым шагом пошёл дальше по коридору. Оружие. Ему нужно хорошее оружие.  
А ещё нужно найти выход из больницы. На улицах всё же безопаснее – или, может, ему удастся забраться в какое-нибудь здание, где нет хотя бы этих ужасных медсестёр…  
Чёртов Сайлент Хилл. Чёртов городишко, где ожили самые худшие кошмары – в том числе и те, о которых он прежде даже не имел представления.  
Зачем он свернул сюда, попав в аварию и надеясь найти помощь?  
Когда, увидев первого монстра, он бегом вернулся к воротам, через которые вошёл в город, на их месте зиял дымящийся провал… ни перебраться, ни перепрыгнуть…  
Может, он уже умер? Погиб в той аварии и попал в ад – свой персональный ад, где нет даже других грешников?  
Интересно, в этом аду можно умереть вторично? И если можно, то избавит ли это его от живых кошмаров Сайлент Хилла?  
Если он найдёт пистолет, то попробует. Главное, чтобы в нём была хотя бы одна пуля.  
Можно было бы броситься с крыши той же больницы, но нет. Вдруг, ударившись об асфальт, он поднимется на ноги ещё одним переломанным монстром? Нет, пуля надёжнее.  
Выход из больницы. Выход из больницы – и новое оружие.  
Шаг. Шаг. Ещё шаг. Подёргать запертые двери – одну за другой.  
Может, хоть в одной из этих палат найдётся что-то, что ему поможет…  
  
…На сестринском посту, куда вернулась Энни, было тихо. Шприц с лекарством лежал в открытой коробке на столе – окровавленный шприц с мутной жидкостью в ржавой железной коробке.  
А рядом со столом неподвижно, свесив голову на грудь, стояла в неестественной позе уродливая безликая медсестра.  
Когда-то её звали Энни.


End file.
